To die honorably
by RaspberrySakura
Summary: Sasuke finds out Naruto is getting married and dedicates him his last thought. Happy ending version, for angst haters. Last chapter is up. Thank you to all who followed this story! Reviewers get a sadistic, imaginary surprise -go to chapter 3-
1. Sweet Thought

**To die honorably**

Chapter 1: Sweet Thought

* * *

He stood there, panting. So it was true.

It was true.

Chances were, the rest of his life was ruined.

He pulls at his hair in desperation, while he falls to his knees and tries to keep his sanity, or what is left of it. It hurts. It fucking hurts.

He is now on all fours, agitated breathing, screams of pain emerging from his lungs. His eyes hurt, he has been crying so much, for so long.

Nothing is right.

"Please, please not... make it not be true..." he hears himself say.

He is pathetic.

He wants to die.

He spends his life there, right there, crying and falling asleep, only to wake up and find himself in the same place, in the same situation, in the same loneliness and pain from before. He cries again, until he is not strong enough for staying awake.

He eventually gets up, he eventually stops crying. He doesn't want to, but he has to. In some way, things have to go on. Time is not waiting for him.

He counted on that, a long time ago.

He should have never left.

Yes, things had to go on in some way. Six years after his departure, Somebody had asked him, for the last time, to go back.

He had laughed.

He struggles not to cry again and fall to his knees as he remembers that pained face, that tired expression, that angered pair of incredibly beautiful eyes.

Love.

It is love, he has always known that. Maybe, they both did.

He screams at the thought, at the pain. It's unbearable. It's impossible. It can't be happening.

It is all his fault. He deserves this.

He never wrote to him. He never got near his place again. He never accepted how much, just how much, did his heart ache day and night, burning him from the inside, for his love. He never confessed, he never, ever told him. He should have, he had wanted to, but he never did.

He brings his katana to his chest. It is time to finish this.

_I'll never give up. I never go back on my word._

He shakes his head violently. He tries to get rid of the pained feeling those words conjure in him. He tries to catch his breath. He curses. He repeats, louder. He destroys his hands against a tree. He destroys some trees.

_I may not know the password, but..._

He hits his face against a surviving tree. He hits it repeatedly, begging that the voice, the words, the feelings, life itself, will go away if he keeps doing it.

_...there's no way you're the Sasuke I know._

The one he knew. Is he really the same?

Maybe not anymore. He has gone insane. He is in so much pain.

He wants it to end. The end. If it doesn't come, he'll bring it by force.

He starts again. He picks it up and brings it near his chest. He properly holds it, and for once, the pain is gone. The pain goes away, leaves his body. He tries to remember why he was in pain. He remembers, then presses it closer, drawing blood. The pain runs away again. This is heaven. No pain, none at all. Not even physical pain, no exhaustion.

Adrenaline. Power. He has finally found a game that he likes. One that he can win.

He stays there, letting go of everything. Unable to suffer. He embraces the thought of no more pain taking over him.

He has a wide smile on his face.

His stomach hurts momentarily, making him wince and fall to the ground again. He waits until it wears out.

Why eat now, after five days of starvation? What would the pain try to tell him? What would it matter now?

Nothing matters anymore, but power. Power, to do whatever he wants to.

The pain gives in for a second.

Sasuke looks at his village. His life, for a short time, was indeed good.

"With Naruto," he voices out loud.

He gets to his feet, trying to keep his long lost dignity. He has just recovered it.

To die honorably. Yes, what a sweet thought.

He pulls the katana closer, feeling how it sinks a bit more.

He's been bleeding for quite a while. He wonders if the loss of blood has anything to do with the intense happiness he feels.

It is all about to end soon. That, judging by the dizzy colors before him and the craving for sleep taking over him.

Maybe dying IS like sleeping.

Any last thought?

Of course.

He will love him.

"Forever," the first word.

And of course, the most beautiful one in the world:

"Naruto."

* * *

**REPLY TO MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWER:**

**kawaii_baka3801: **Yes, I will write a sequel (which maybe I'll add as 'Chapter 2' or something like that) because Vanessa Avalon (the other reviewer) won't let me breathe. She's scared me so much, she threatened me! My, is this something common, it always happens! Hehe, so I'm really glad you liked this, honored and all. *Grins* Thank you very much for dropping by, and clicking, and actually reading, and reviewing this! Xoxoxo!


	2. For Those Who Surrender

**To die honorably**

Chapter 2: "For Those who Surrender"

* * *

Dark.

There is nothing to see, except a dark, neverending space around him. It is there, everywhere he looks, no matter how many times he has closed his eyes and tried to focus. He walks around in the dark. This is not Konoha. This is not Sound. A dark space, completely deserted, but no pain. He lets his mind wander around the place, it's somewhat peaceful.

Suddenly, there they are, the people he used to know. They look good, elegant. There he is, his love, holding hands with that woman, smiling. The woman in white smiles back at him and throws her arms around his neck. It is so obvious to him who she is. Those arms, that face, that woman.

Sakura Haruno.

It hurts, like nothing ever did before. He is in pain, pain that does not go away. It is there, everywhere he looks, and it spreads fast. He has been poisoned, it is unfair. He has the cruel certainty that he was shot in the chest, for how else would something hurt this much? He is not dead, but he is about to die. His heart just exploded, his stomach has been brought inside out. He tries to wait patiently, hoping to bear the inhuman sensations, sighing, and praying to whoever listens that it will soon go away.

_Stop, make it stop._

He paces around, not being able to rest, not being able to think. He runs, he screams, he pants. He begs with all his might for the pain to go away, for a single vivid recollection of that intoxicating happiness. He wants the space, the depth, the truth. Everything that is Naruto. He lost the clouds through those glistening eyes. The colors and sensations from seeing those rosy lips when they moved. The scent of blond soft hair, as if time was such a little help to ever get enough of it.

To fly between places, colors and sensations. To feel the need to thank life for letting him be with him. To work, and walk, and fight, and spare, never getting tired. To love so intensely, so humanely, to feel the euphoria and addiction which that whiskered face caused him to feel. Most of all, to see him smile. He badly needs to see him smile. If he could keep one thing from his past life, it would be Naruto's smile...

It is dark again. He can't remember what has happened, or why he is not crying anymore. His face is dry, as if he had not cried at all, he probably fainted. The most important thing is that someone heard him: the pain, the tears, the conscience, everything is gone for a while. It does not hurt anymore, the pain is gone. There is nothing else, not even the remains of hate for anyone. However, he tries to find what he knows is missing as he craves for that warm, blond remembrance that has inevitably gone away. He can almost hear him. He can almost trace the place where the idea of him begins and fades, either in his mind or in this area of nothing but dark nightmares.

_I miss him, so much that it hurts._

Naruto can be married to whom he pleases. He doesn't care anymore. If Naruto's happiness means he will have to suffer, then the pain is welcome. He'll live and fight through whatever for him. He just wants to see him happy. He just wants to see him smile.

He gives up. He surrenders, and is rewarded with instant happiness, tranquility, and the most delicious and peaceful warmth he has ever known.

_Wait. Warmth?_

"Naruto," his voice echoes in his ears.

'This must be heaven,' he thinks. A Heaven where he is nothing but a memory, a place where there is neither sound nor light, where there is no body to hold his soul down, and he can sleep and never wake up. There is no pain and there is no light, no colors, nothing. He can now smell, however, the most warm and pleasurable sensation in the world.

Sasuke smiles even though he knows. He knows it is a lie. He knows this is not heaven. He can still feel the pain here. He can still love Naruto here. He knows he is married now, he will never be his.

It's beautiful, but impossible. He is dead, and has walked away from the place where Naruto is right now. Is this what you are given when you surrender? A lie? This cannot be heaven, not if it is without him. He walked away from heaven.

He has to accept it: he messed up. There is nothing he can do.

"Sa-Sasuke? I'm here."

Silence.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

1) This is lovingly dedicated to **Vanessa Avalon**, who _kindly_ threatened me into writing this second chapter, and stalked me _until I did_. Thank you, I guess? *Blows you a kiss* You said you would stop the stalking, you actually promised! but meh, I trust you anyway.

2) Everyone! Please stay around and wait for next chapter to come up! It should be up in like, a month. Let's say the 28th, right? I'm kind of exact for this things, so if it's not up the 29th in the morning, you are free to spam me and send me all kinds of sasusaku viruses and things like that. Ouch.


	3. Genjutsu

**Author's Note: ***Peeps head from behind tab* Don't send those sasusaku (or worse, sasuhina) viruses! I'm here with another chapter!  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited my story. This, I will do by giving away... yes, you guessed right! Chibi!Gamabunta-sama plushies! *hands each one of you a plushie* OMG! *throws some more plushies for upcoming readers*  
I hope you like this. Be off with you, angst!

*** Nitinha56: **I'm really sorry, I didn't find the time to reply before this, so I'm replying right here: Thanks to you! *dreamy stare* THANK YOU THANK YOU! for reading my story, and for liking it, and for reviewing, and for writing such a nice review, which made me smile, yay! ^-^. *Glomps you* Ha, you got glomped! Here's the third chapter, which I hope you like... cause you know I stalked you through your profile page, just now, and it scared the hell out of me... cause I'm no longer torturing Sasuke *bites nails*... don't get mad at me, I'm just an innocent uke after all!

OKAY SO, QUICK REMINDER OF LAST CHAPTER BEFORE GOING ON, NE?

* * *

"_Sa-Sasuke? I'm here."_

_Silence._

* * *

**To die honorably**

Chapter 3: "Genjutsu"

He opened his eyes, quietly aknowledging the bright light coming from what blurrily looked like a window. Sunset, if he had to guess.

He blinked a few more times. This was not heaven, and if the pain whenever he breathed and the heart monitor sounds were any indication, this was Konoha's hospital. If he was in Konoha, maybe that voice...

He blinked until the image was clear. Yamanaka Flowers had been placed on the nightstand, possibly belonging to two different days. An orange jacket... glory, therefore... had visited his room, and now lay completely forgotten next to the flowers.

The scent was still there, his love had been next to him. Yes, this was heaven, or the closest to utopia that he would ever be. If only that sensation would stay, if only that warmth would not go away, if only he could make it okay.

He wouldn't have left Konoha, if he had been given another chance; he wouldn't have tried to chase after Itachi. His clan, his abhorrence, his pride, his entire world had not mattered anymore from the moment he lost Naruto.

He would give everything up, if only... _if_ _only_ he could have him by his side. Once again, just like it had been before. When his life was good.

He was still in pain, however, because he had messed up. This, he repeated to himself, was not heaven. This was just the broken world he had created within his sick imagination, because he was a coward and could not stand the afterlife in its original form.

Genjutsu.

If only he could break the genjutsu, like in real life. If only he was given another chance, he would take it, even if Naruto was already married, it didn't matter that much now. All he wanted was to be with him, and make him happy. He owed him that.

He owed Naruto's happiness to himself as well.

"Na...ruto..."

He heard a gasp. Something moved and a bush of spiky blond appeared before him as warmth better than he could imagine greeted his weakened body.

"You completely stupid, totally stupid, utterly stupid, you stupid... stupid dumb!" a sobbing voice growled. The voice was weakened, broken, and it trembled with fury, but it did not matter. He knew that voice, this was his Naruto.

He felt something like a fist hit him immediately after those words were spoken, but it was too soft to tell.

"You almost kill yourself, you brainless, you mindless, unintelligent, unthinking... and fatuous... and unreasonable... DOBE!"

Yes, this was his Naruto.

"Hn. That's _your_ name," he replied as he smirked, ignoring the pain his actions caused him.

A tan, stressed hand slapped his face.

"It is _not _funny, Sasuke, you fucking bastard, you could have died! _I would have died too!_ Do you have _any_ idea, you jerk, you stupid—you dull, irrational..." and the bush of blond hair sinked deeply in his chest, violently convulsioning into sobs.

Sasuke moved his left hand but he couldn't lift it, since several medical treatments and IVs had been applied to him through it. He needed to touch Naruto back: the need was bad, strong, and unbearable; so he painfully moved his right hand over the crying man to whom he would dedicate the remains of his life.

"I'm sorry," he replied slowly, trying to calm him down. "I didn't think you would..."

Six tan hands belonging to just one Naruto slapped his face at once, before he could finish his sentence. That is impossible. However, that is what he saw as a pair of beautiful eyes turned to look at him, clouded with tears.

"I love you! How in the fucking hell would I not care? You almost die, you freaking bastard. I almost die with you, you stupid...stupid... what, are you weak in the head?"

"I didn't want to think anymore... I didn't want—"

"Shut up!" Naruto spat with incredible force. "Shut the fucking up before I do something I regret later!"

Sasuke remained silent and did not move. He was tired, confused, and sorry. Naruto was right, to say he had been stupid was a big understatement. He sighed and tried to comfort him with his right hand.

Naruto eventually stopped sobbing and took a few calming breaths. He visibly struggled with himself for a while, but eventually calmed himself down and sighed before speaking again in a dark, resentful tone.

"Tell me you weren't serious, Sasuke."

His plea was met with silence.

"Tell me you didn't really want to... to..."

"Why did you marry Sakura?"

"I didn't think you would actually..." he didn't say it. However, he went on, this time using an infuriated tone. "Don't you fucking think? It was the most absurd thing to do, Sasuke. Absurd. Completely, unbelievably absurd."

It was not like Naruto to read him the riot act, or to act like a walking thesaurus, so, Sasuke thought, he was scared. Endlessly.

"Do you love her?"

"It wouldn't matter! Nothing would even_ matter_ anymore if you were not here, if I could never even _hope _to save you. I, you... Sasuke, you almost kill yourself, you almost kill me. What do you think I would have done? I can't understand how you... Granny Tsunade says you didn't eat and _bled_ until you fainted... and that katana... what the _fuck _did you think... what the hell were you planning?"

Of course, everyone knew what Sasuke had been planning, it was too obvious. However, Sasuke had to face it if he wanted anything about this to work. He was not going to waste this chance, so he swallowed his pride and tried not to give in to the dark slumber which was calling for him, for the intense pain was trying to come back.

"I just... didn't want to know anymore."

"We could have found a way together," Naruto pursued. "Through _anything_."

Wrong. It was not true. There was no way out of it. Even now, there was no way.

An angry fire spread inside of him. "You were _getting married_, shit! What did you expect me to do? I don't _picture_ my fucking life without you anymore!"

"Then how would you feel if I killed myself?" the blond asked, resuming his resentful tone, but staying collected. "How would you feel if right now I walked away from you?"

Sasuke fought back a groan, for he knew too well the answer: bad. Very bad, and this was not the first time. He had wanted to die after the Valley of the End. He couldn't stand life without him... but then, Naruto couldn't either.

"Say it, Sasuke, how would you feel?"

"Not... well."

"Well if you ever kill yourself, I warn you, I'll go after you. I swear, I _will_ go after you."

Naruto held him, and immediately tightened his grip, crushing Sasuke in a painful, angry way, as if it was meant to be either an action that would calm him down if done correctly, or a punishment for his partner, if not.

"I hate you so much, Sasuke-teme, you fucking stupid asshole. You're retarded, and a bastard, and foolish, and idiotic, and imbecile, and moronic, and so damn, freaking preposterous... I really do bloody hate you with all my guts, you fucking asshole."

Here he crushed him some more.

"I'd kill you myself," he added.

Naruto's body had kept trembling through the last part of their conversation. Sasuke kept his hand on Naruto's head and ran his fingers through the golden locks. He searched for an answer but he didn't find one.

Naruto tightened his embrace, but let go slightly after about three hours of silently crushing him, because it was starting to hurt them both. Only then did Sasuke find some words to speak.

"I... missed you."

"I missed you too," came, unhesitantly, the immediate response.

The embrace was thightened again. Neither of them minded.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My, my... is Naruto a bastard-cuddler! What will Sakura have to say about it? What if she enters and finds them in such a warm and lovely embrace and goes all Kira and pulls out her Death No- Oh wait, wrong anime. Well, I really hope you liked it! Special thanks to Vanessa for making me write this, and 'special apologizes' (can you even say that?) to Darkie, because she likes angst!

Oh, yea I almost forgot. I'll be giving Uchiha Madara voodoo dolls to anyone who reviews! Payback's a bitch, Madara! *stabs a pair of them* Take it, take it, take that! Yeah, diiiiie!

Next Chapter: Writer's block retreated to a corner cause Hinata gave her life for Naruto! I'm confident enough now to say I'll try to upload it sooner so you have the story plot fresh in your minds hehe. Give me until next week, let's say Monday, July 5th, 2010. Is everyone okay with that? XOXOXO!


	4. Sakura

**Author's Note.  
**Please, do not sue me. It's 11:45 pm of July 5th, so, technically, I'm doing this on Monday, like I said I would!  
It wasn't my intention to do it until now, but I was not really sure... god, I'm such a fluff writer. I know right? I have to get a grip.  
Please enjoy this chapter, and stick around for the epilogue! Yes, epilouge! I always wanted to do one! I'll upload it on uh... Friday? Is that okay? Do tell me if it is, I've never written fanfiction before! This is my, like, third or fourth month! I need to know how things work in here, heh *smiles like Yondaime*

* * *

To Die Honorably  
Chapter 4: "Sakura"

She brushed some pink bangs out of her face before she took a deep breath. She pulled the door to her teammate's room open, immediately aknowledging the morning light shining mightily through the window and the light, peaceful breeze it carried along. Her eyes made their way on their own to the bed that was placed in the center of the room, where Naruto and Sasuke were timidly tangled together.

She blinked and entered the room, looking at them both with a rather amazed expression, since the blond was almost cuddling Sasuke in his sleep, arms wrapped around his waist and head buried in his chest, while the Uchiha, who was awake, seemed perfectly comfortable with the public affection display. He was actually holding Naruto protectively, and had never looked more composed. She noticed he was looking at her, not precisely staring nor glaring. He just kept his gaze on her strangely, almost insistently.

He was changed.

"Hello," she greeted, but waited in vain for a response. "Do you... feel better?"

Sasuke glared at her. Naruto woke from his sleep.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto interrupted, chuckling sleepily, "justify our marriage to him?"

Sasuke did not understand what could possibly be so funny as to make the blond smile in such an easy way, the situation being what it was.

His heart broke. Of course he would be happy, he was married! He had always wanted her, now he had her to himself. He really didn't want to feel this way, he wanted to be happy, to feel happy about them, but the sadness was so strong...

Sakura ignored the death glare as she gave him a little smile, like the one a nursing mother would give her sick child, while approaching the bed. Then she gently placed the covers over them both, as if trying to call for a truce.

Sasuke did not care: he reinforced his glare as she kissed Naruto's forehead, then barely resisted the urge to kick her away with a Chidori when she had the nerve to kiss the Uchiha's forehead too.

"When Lee and I got engaged, Naruto and I thought of this... plan. We hoped you would come to Konoha in the day of our marriage, so we agreed to fake it and turned it into a mission, and then convinced Hokage-sama to help us, which she agreed to do because we promised we could bring you back."

"Actually she agreed because we wouldn't leave her the hell alone," Naruto added, bringing him close.

Sasuke blinked. He would have felt stupid and awkward once again, if he wasn't so glad that they were not married. They weren't even dating. His glare on Sakura softened considerably, only being kept there because he didn't know what to do. Besides, he wasn't fond of being mislead.

The girl kept on speaking, but gradually lost composure and started crying furiously. She tried to ignore it, but it was too much of an emotion for her. "Wasn't easy... best to bring you back... almost dead... know what we would have done... so sorry, Sasuke." Nobody really knew what she was saying, but everyone understood.

Sakura turned away from them in an attempt to muffle her sobs. Sasuke felt Naruto tighten his hold around him once more, as if preventing him from leaving again. His whiskered face was discreetly buried deeper in Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke's Uchiha Glare on the girl was far gone by now. This girl, unlike Naruto, whose essence had always been there, was different from the one he had left, yet he somehow still loved her. Though she had called him by his name, without a suffix, he did not mind. She was not married to Naruto and was actually engaged to someone else. Most of all, she, her old teammate, who would have sacrificed herself for either him or Naruto, still cared for him, after all he had done.

It was not a secret, Sasuke _had _done bad things, and he couldn't help but to feel now the impact of his actions...

"Sakura, he's here now," Naruto added, looking at him for confirmation and then turning to look at the kunoichi. "It's over."

Sakura turned around, gathering her things and placing a third flower in the vase on the nightstand, next to the other ones. "I have to go, I have some business to take care of," she said, trying to fake composure, and left the room, still crying.

They stayed in silence until they could not hear her footsteps going down the corridor.

"Naruto, I—"

"No, that's fine."

"No, I shouldn't have—"

"It's fine," he repeated. He decidedly, softly, pressed their lips together, making him squirm uncomfortably as time stopped. "If you'll stay, then it's just fine," Naruto explained, and he kissed him again.

Naruto was... begging for entrance; he was aware of his feelings, then. Sasuke parted his lips for him. He loved, and was loved, and it tickled pleasantly.

He moved so he was sligtly curled around the blond, in order to show him he was not going anywhere away from him, ever again. Naruto sighed as if he was the most relieved man in the world and rested more comfortably against him as they broke the kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, sharing silent thoughts, until Sasuke realized the blond was asleep.

He ran a hand through his soft hair, cherishing its warmth. "Thank you," he whispered, before closing his eyes too, and falling asleep as well.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S RANT. YES, RANT.  
**IT'S NOT AGAINST YOU.

I was reading a story - yes, I'm more a reader than a writer - about uh... it was about like, gangs. The point is that the author, this is very infuriating, but... I'm really very angry and hurt. They said something like, "sorry for the mistakes, I was in a hurry. Hey, but at least I updated. No reviews no chapters. That simple."

I kept on reading just because I wanted to know if the story was actually that good, you know, for the author to act all like, 'oh readers will take whatever rude stuff I throw at them, just because they like the story.' Every single chapter had a rude review request of that kind. It was insane.

The story was bad written: a lot of mistakes, action was just weird, too OOC for OOCness (and no warnings), no character or relationship development except from SasuNaru and a very little KyuuIta, god. It had a lot, A LOT of mistakes, everything was wrong! There were mistakes regarding basic grammar structures, verb tenses, punctuation, Akatsuki character names... gosh! I'm NOT a native speaker, and it was bad enough for ME to figure out. Also, the story included author's notes EVERYWHERE in the text, AND at the beginning, AND at the end of every chapter, and it had this sort of resources, 'oh but miraculously he had equipped himself with [insert random helpful object here] since before.'

I don't really know why I didn't review the story, since I usually review everything I read. Maybe it was the lame last chapter, maybe it was the lame PLOT (well I personally disliked it), or maybe it was that those review requests, constant as they were, didn't even include a 'please.' That's right, the author didn't say 'please' at all.

Everything was wrong, yet the author continued to write those 'audacious' remarks at the end of each chapter. It makes me sick. If someone reads this, like please don't do that, and please don't encourage that behavior. It is incredibly impolite and speaks really bad about the writer's family, education, past experiences, and manners.

Nobody can make you sink the way you yourself can do it.

I hate people like that.

**OFFICIAL END OF AUTHOR'S RANT. Thank you for reading, and I sincerely apologize for making it so long.**

**REMINDER: **Next chapter will be uploaded: Friday, July 09th, 2010. Thank you for reading my story! =^._.^=


	5. Waiting For the Right Moment

**Author's Glomp:  
***Cries* I'm so happy! I didn't write but oneshots for what, 4 months? I want to glomp everyone who has reviewed! And favorited and followed my story... it was fun writing it, especially the Naruto-thesaurus part. So now I have a little surprise for you... another plushie? No, sireey! This time, it is Raiton Kage Bunshins! Yay, Kakashi-sensei clones for all! Use wisely, okay? ^.~

This is the epilogue, please enjoy! *Glomps all of you* (What, you thought I was just saying? *Pats you in the head* As if...)

**WARNING. **This is NOT a lemon. Just saying... so you know... and well, I don't like having to dodge flying pencils!

**

* * *

****To Die Honorably  
**Chapter 5: "Waiting for the Right Moment"

The door was closed with a 'thump' as they made their way to the sofa. They both sat down next to each other, and Naruto turned the TV on. He leaned into Sasuke as the Uchiha stretched an arm behind his blond hair, resting it in Naruto's shoulders.

"It was such a fun wedding," Naruto was saying, "but too bad Fuzzy Eyebrows didn't want Kiba and I to throw—"

"Kiba and me," Sasuke corrected.

"Uh? Didn't you say that it was...?"

"No, in this case it is 'Kiba and me' because you are the objec—"

"Yeah, yeah... he didn't want us to throw him a stag party and all. Man, that would have been so freaking fun! Who spends the night before his wedding at his _beautiful cherry blossom_'s, with her parents, anyway? You think now that they're married he still calls her Sakura-san? I'd bet all my ramen on it, he probably still d—"

"Dobe."

Naruto stopped his rambling in order to look at him questioningly. "Huh?"

"You're making me dizzy."

"Aw, come on, Sasuke-teme! You know you would have enjoyed that party as much as everyone, plus you and I would have probab—"

He was interrupted by Sasuke's quick arms pinning both his shoulders to the cushions.

"Uh...Sasuke?"

"I can't wait," Sasuke said, breathing agitatedly, before looking to the floor and trying to catch his breath.

"I never asked you to," he replied, changing his eyes from innocent and wandering to serious and meaningful.

"I want to... to make it right," Sasuke explained, gripping Naruto's shoulders while he tried to control himself.

"Then make it right," Naruto returned, smirking.

"You know what I mean," Sasuke pursued.

"I'm not a flower! I'm not a girl."

"I know you're not a girl, moron."

"So you should know, anything you throw at me, I canthrow it back."

"Yes, but I want this to be—"

He was interrupted by Naruto, who somehow was a blur all of a sudden: in less than an instant, Sasuke's wrists were held to level his eyes against the _floor _while Naruto, having switched their positions, kept him pinned down with his body, his right leg slowly pushing Sasuke's apart, causing his eyes to widen.

"You won't do it right," he whispered huskily to the Uchiha's ear, his leg sliding further, "if you can't handle me." Having said this, the blond started kissing him in the neck and running his hands through his pale chest and stomach.

Sasuke gasped at the soft sensation. "Wait, I... aaahh..." he tried to say, but Naruto's hardness was rubbing against him so deliciously that he couldn't help but to buck his hips instinctively.

"I _can't _handle this!" he tried. "I won't be able to stop... uhmmmm..." Naruto had removed his shirt and was now attacking his earlobe.

He shuddered as a moan escaped from his throat, and felt the sudden, terrible urge to bite the shoulder which was being offered to him. "God, dobe. We have to stop now..." he tried, but couldn't resist in the end, and slowly closed his eyes in pleasure as his teeth closed around tan skin.

"You've been taking forever..." Naruto was saying, but stopped in order to moan at the helpless way Sasuke's hands tightened around his waist when he bit his shoulder.

"I'm waiting...for the right moment." It was getting increasingly hard to concentrate, especially since the blond was now playing lightly along his chest, while unbottoning his pants.

Naruto looked up and stopped every movement as his eyes took in the beautiful sight before him. He hungrily kissed Sasuke, who due to the incredible sensations, decided he couldn't fight against it and sent every thought to hell. He closed his eyes and slowly let his desire for Naruto take charge. It was not long before he had won the tongue battle and had the blond melting to a bundle of moans in his arms.

"Here is okay?" he asked.

"Bed," Naruto replied decidedly. Then, he had the audacity to bite his lip as he ended the kiss, and say, "first one there tops for life."

He ran for it. Sasuke chased after him with a predatory smirk, as intense and joyful as that of a man who is going to get laid soon. Naruto ran to the stairs in order to get first to the bedroom, and Sasuke's smirk grew: he had been expecting that.

He quickly jumped from the back of the sofa and managed to pull the other ninja back from his ankle. The blond lost his balance and fell down. Sasuke actually _grinned _as he called him a dobe and ran past him towards the bedroom.

The blond pulled himself up, calling him a bastard, and since Sasuke was laughing at his insults, Naruto was also promising him pain in every possible way he could think of as he ran after him:

"I mean it, Sasuke-teme! Sasuke? Saaasukeeeeee!"

* * *

**Author's Note.  
**Actually, please make sure to take one of those Iruka clones as well... we don't want Kakashi-sensei to be all alone, right?  
*Smirks*

Thank you for reading my ENTIRE story!


End file.
